


this is a wip please dont laugh at me

by ohnoouroboros



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoouroboros/pseuds/ohnoouroboros
Summary: dmitri sucksi hate this god is dead.





	this is a wip please dont laugh at me

**Author's Note:**

> im being crucified as we speak

and god said, no Nikolas, you cant write a shitty fanfic about your ocs


End file.
